Where it all started
by Rouge-Impulstice1
Summary: What happens when Athrun comes back after the second bloody valentine war and Cagalli is not at the Athha Mansion when he tries to find her there? and Where does he end up finding her? After GSD R&R's appreciated thanks


Authors Note: Occurred after GSD, I hope everyone enjoys ^^, R & R's are appreciated ^^ Also if you have seen GS, You know about the island ^^ and where they first met ^^.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, Cagalli decided to go on a walk through ORB, thinking about how the second war was finally over. She was wondering what she was going to do now, without Athrun by her side. She noticed how some of the council members from ORB were talking to Yzak about the war being over now, with Shiho by his side, holding a tight grip onto his hand. Cagalli thought to herself "Wow Yzak finally decided to admit his true feelings; i bet he never hears the end of it being Dearka's best friend."

She was sitting in the ORB Mansion when the doorbell wrang, it was Dearka and Mirriallia, she seemed a little happier they stopped by her house, to visit and when they waklked in, they were holding hands and as for her brother, she recieved a video message from him and Lacus talking about their wedding plans since the war was finally over.

She was looking to see if Athrun has come back, just to see him smile and share the moment with him, to see if he wanted to stay at ORB with her, or go back to PLANTS. She felt just so lost, sad,lonely and down, while seeing all of the couples sharing the moments together of the second war ending and all of the fighting finally being done with.

She thought to herself" I wonder if he'll be coming back or decided to stay with Meyrin in PLANTS." Then tears started to fall down her cheeks. She decided to head back to the Athha mansion, to take Strike Rouge somewhere where she could be alone to think. As soon as she got back, she let Myrna and Kisaka know she was taking Strike Rouge somewhere for a few hours. They both had a slight confused look when she told them, but they understood her wishes, they knew she was hurting without Athrun coming back.

She got into Strike Rouge, and finally landed on the deserted island, where she first meant Athrun, even though they were enemies at the time, she knew there was something special about him. She felt the deserted island would be a place to go where she could think to herself and without anyone around.

_Back at the Athha Mansion about two hours after Cagalli left:_

Myrna was doing some cleaning around the mansion and then the doorbell wrung. She looked at the clock and noticed it read 0900 pm. She thought to herself "I wonder who it could be this late at night."

She answered the door and was shocked who it was, the blue haired pilot, and the new admirable of ORB if or when he came back, Athrun Zala. She had a very shocked look on her face and Athrun noticed, he asked in a soft tone "Hi Myrna, wheres Cagalli?"

Myrna smiled and said "Well, she's not here, she left in the Strike Rouge, she never mentioned where she was going."

Athrun had a slight look of sadness and worry in his green Orbs.

She had looked at Athrun and said "You're worried, because you love her don't you Athrun?"

Athrun smiled brightly and said "Myrna, I do very much, i know some things i did hurt her, but i will do anything to have her back in my life, she's everything to me."

Myrna smiled thinking to herself "He must really love the princess." Athrun broke her out of her concentration and said "I think, i'm going to go look for her, I have Justice so I'm going to go find her, i'll bring her back when i find her", with a serious and caring look in his eyes.

Myrna smiled and said "Athrun, go fulfill your heart and you'll be the next prince of ORB and good luck with finding her." With Myrna saying that, Athruns cheeks turned a bright crimson, and spoke in a soft tone "Thanks Myrna, I will find her I promise."

Athrun got into Justice and took off as fast as he could. He was trying to think of all places where she could be, he didnt know if maybe she was at Mirriallia's, but then he realized, she wouldnt be there, not with her being hurt, she'd want to be somewhere with no one around.

Then reality hit him. He remembered the deserted island where they meant the first time. He thought "I bet thats where she is."

Once he got to the island, he noticed a familiar mobile suit known as Strike Rouge. He sighed and said to himself "Thank Haumea I found her." Once he stepped foot on the sand, where he first meant his blond princess, he looked around for any site of her. All he seen was sand, it brought back memories of when he first meant her and also when he first fell for her. He sighed and asked himself "I wonder where she could be, there are not many places she could be hiding, and then he remembered the cave they stayed in together. He stood at the entrance of it, looking in slightly remembering the events that happened inside. He slightly stepped inside the cave, walking around the darkness of the cave, for a coordinator, he surely didn't have the sense to bring a flashlight or any other source of lighting with him to search the cave, but then again, all he cared about was looking for Cagalli.

He slowly started to walk inside the cave in complete darkness, he didn't care, he knew she had to be in there, in the dark thinking and possibly…..crying. He then tripped over something and heard an all too familiar female voice yell "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AND WHOSE THERE!" He knew and recognized that voice. It was all too familiar to him; he smiled and thought to himself "I bet I tripped over her." He noticed a shadowy figure still on the ground where he tripped move a little, but still was sitting on the ground, then some light appeared from a lighter. He smiled when the light appeared them, showing her beautiful golden locks. He noticed she's sitting on the ground curled into a ball and, she looked up and he seen her beautiful amber eyes, with fire, hurt, anger and sadness filled within them.

It was fore sure Cagalli. Cagalli looked in front of here, where she noticed something or as of someone tripped over her. She looked up and emerald held a gaze with amber. Silence fell upon them, while staring into one another's eyes. Cagalli finally broke the gaze and turned away with tears building in her amber eyes.

She tried her hardiest to keep from crying but failed. Athrun was holding tears back as well. Right when he was getting ready to bend down in front of Cagalli, the lighter went out. Then there was another source of light, this time it was a flashlight Cagalli had. Looked down at his princess, noticing she was still holding tears back again.

He bent down right in front of her, grabbed her soft hand and held it tightly, Cagalli was thrown off by that. She looked straight in front of her, only to see emerald orbs in front of her. She sighed and asked in a quiet tone "What the hell are you doing here Athrun, I thought you would be staying in PLANTS with Meyrin, or better yet with the fake Lacus?" in a very hurt tone.

Athrun let out a slight annoyed sigh, hearing her imply of him staying alongside of anyone else or even loving anyone else. He squeezed her hand tighter, looked at her straight in her amber eyes, with his emerald orbs glowing with love, honesty and love, he noticed her holding tears back and said in a slight quiet tone "Cagalli, I would never leave you, for anyone else, no one will ever replace you, you are who I love after all."

Cagalli huffed in annoyance and took some papers into her free hand, and said "Athrun, if you truly love me, why do I have these pictures of the fake lacus sleeping beside you hmm?" Athrun sighed, he knew this was going to come up, but he was being honest about it.

He squeezed her hand he still had in his tightly and spoke softly "Cagalli, she snuck in there and I know she did, even you know I'm a heavy sleeper, remember on this island when you stole my gun?" Cagalli looked straight into his emerald eyes, she could tell by the look in them he wasn't lying and he did have a good point about the gun when they first meant, on the island they happened to be on now. She sighed to herself, but let tears fall down her cheeks and threw the pictures back onto the ground away from her. Athrun had a slight worried look on his face, he was worried if she'd forgive him for leaving her alone, for everything that had happened in the past year.

She then looked back up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and then she just threw herself into him. He caught her, in his arms, holding her tightly and whispering in her ears repeatedly "I love you Cagalli.''

She whispered into his ear "Athrun Zala, I love you to, but never do that again!" And smacked him playfully on the head.

He smiled and nodded while holding onto her so tight. They sat there holding one another for hours it seemed, on the island and in the cave when they first met and where it all started.


End file.
